<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessional Sins by Kawaii_strawberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240823">Confessional Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_strawberry/pseuds/Kawaii_strawberry'>Kawaii_strawberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessional, Confessional Sex, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slight degradation kink, Sub Seteth, Vaginal Sex, from the fic or from me? you decide, ok slight plot but mostly i wanted an excuse to write about fucking in a confessional booth, uncontrolled horniness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_strawberry/pseuds/Kawaii_strawberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth repeatedly goes to a confessional booth that she knows Seteth is working in and says a buncha sexy stuff and then they fuck in the booth </p><p>(first chapter has no porn, chapters 2 and 3 have sexy times)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick Note: I wrote the confessional booth here as more of an "anonymous therapy" kinda situation like the advice box rather than a "confess your sins" kind of confessional in real life. Enjoy this porn. I'm very horny.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Garreg Mach Monastery had it’s anonymous advice box, the church had found that some in their community were in need of a different kind of guidance. When in need of a more direct but still non judgemental form of support, one could go to the confessional booths in the back of the cathedral to speak to someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth wasn’t sure if it was just the help of the divider screen making it so students didn’t need to directly face him when talking about their problems or the comfort of the small private area, but he often found that some people could open up to him so much more than they normally could. Students like Bernadetta especially, who could hide away in their side of the box had so much to say. They of course knew when it was Seteth on the other side, but he couldn’t imagine those people coming up to him and talking to him about their issues, even if his advice would be the same either way. It wasn’t always Seteth on the receiving side of the booth, other officials in the church would sometimes take shifts running it, but Seteth did always look forward to his days manning the booth. It might have just been the change of not just having to do paperwork all day, but more so Seteth was always happy to help those in need around him and see the change that could come from giving them guidance. And Seteth sure did have </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>of experience on all of them to help with any problems those in the community may have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth’s shifts in the confessional booth came once a week. He could tell when some of the patrons to the booth found his advice more helpful than the other priests and priestesses that worked it, as some people would specifically come to the booth only on the days they knew he would be there. Not that there was a posted schedule or anything, but he interacted with them all enough outside that he was sure they could easily recognize his voice. This always brought a smile to his face when he thought of that small group of people that would come to speak with him every week because he was happy to help them how he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today’s day in the confession booth had been pretty standard so far. A few of his regulars had stopped by, a few others here and there as well, and of course some time when he was just waiting around for someone to come to the booth. It was starting to get late now, and Seteth guessed it was just about time to close up for the night. He was just starting to get up when the door on the opposite side burst open unceremoniously. Seteth sat back down, preparing to hear out whatever the other person had to talk about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello. I am here to listen to whatever problems are ailing you and I can offer you my own guidance and the wisdom of the goddess. Please do not feel afraid to discuss any topics, this meeting will be wholly confidential.” Seteth spoke his standard opening spiel that he started every meeting with in a calm and welcoming voice to the other person and waited for a response. And waited… He started to wonder if there even was a person on the other side as it was quiet for so long. Still he tried to be patient. Some people needed a little extra time to work themselves up to talk about things, and even though it was late he was prepared to give this person his full attention and care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have feelings for someone.” The voice said plainly from behind the divider. Seteth was surprised. He recognized that voice, and that was the last thing he would expect coming from her right now. He couldn’t help but wonder who she was talking about. He felt a bit of a pang in his chest hearing the words and imagining it. But he knew he had to be professional here, so he focused on his duties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...That is wonderful news.” Seteth spoke up eventually, seeming that the woman across the divider wasn’t going to say any more on the matter herself. “Love is a wonderful thing, it reminds us what we are fighting for when we care about something so strongly. But love can also bring us as much pain as the battles we fight. Where do you stand on your feelings?” He asked, prodding her to talk more. He could tell she was taking her time, contemplating her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy, I think... And frustrated.” She gave him the response as if she were trying to figure it out still herself. “I don’t know what to do about it, or how to show them how I feel. I think they feel the same way… I think… and I want to tell them how I feel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seteth thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least she will be happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And he felt happy for that. He was also happy to hear her talking so much. Normally she wasn’t the most talkative of people, but it made sense that a private more intimate setting like this would be easier for her to talk in. “Good, good.” He nodded in his side of the booth. “If you are sure that the person your heart craves feels similarly you should have nothing to be afraid of.” He hoped this would calm her worries on the matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I feel afraid. I think I’m just confused.” The woman responded more quickly this time. “Not about how I feel, I know that. And not really about how they feel, that much has been pretty clear to me...” She trailed off for a few seconds. “I’m confused about how to tell them, or I guess how to make it any more clear than I already am being.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh so she’s already actively been trying to win this person’s favor? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seteth thought about it. He wondered who it could be that she was talking about. He couldn’t recall seeing her try to flirt with anyone. “Well,” He started, swallowing a lump in his throat and trying to ignore his own thoughts and help the person coming to him for guidance. “It never hurts to try speaking with them about it. If you believe they feel the same way but aren’t picking up on your advances you could try just telling them directly. You could tell this person how they make you feel, and tell them what you want.” Seteth wondered again who it could be that she had feelings for. Maybe it was one of the house leaders, he unfortunately knew of multiple others who had feelings for those three. He supposed it would be hard for most to not idolize the three of them as leaders. He pushed away his curiosity, trying to refocus on the conversation at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The voice gave him a one word response. “I will try that. Thank you for your wisdom.” She finished up, seeming to be done with the conversation. Before Seteth could say any more he heard the door on the other side open and the sound of footsteps walking away. He hoped that his advice could actually be helpful to her, but he had a strange feeling that they hadn’t broken through anything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been writing two POLAR OPPOSITE Seteth fics at the same time and it's kind of been a whirlwind. On one side we got SUPER MEGA HORNY (this one) and on the other we got some pure sweet fluffy goodness. Both of them are almost done so I'll probably be posting a lot of new content over the next few days! Eat up Seteth Fuckers!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>😎💦</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week had passed, and it was once again Seteth’s day to work the confessional booth of Garreg Mach. He couldn’t help but wonder about the last conversation of the previous week. He wondered if that person would come back today. He hadn’t seen any obvious changes with her outside, but she did seem to be a rather private person so maybe she just wasn’t fond of public displays of affection. He wondered if he would hear how it went for her today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day went by uneventfully, and to Seteth’s disappointment that woman did not come to his booth during the day. But he remembered the last time, how she came right as he was about to close up for the night. He decided to stay open a little longer than he normally would on the chance that they would come back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth’s thoughts were correct as about twenty minutes passed the regular closing time he heard the door on the other side of the booth open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I am here to listen to whatever proble-” Seteth started his routine greeting but was cut off by the other voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here later than usual.” She spoke as plainly as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you see-” He started, mind racing for an excuse he could use about staying open late. He couldn’t tell her he stayed later just for her. But no excuse was needed as she spoke up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have feelings for someone.” She said, the same way she started it as the last time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so nothing has changed yet</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seteth wondered. Maybe she couldn’t work herself up to the confession or maybe the confession didn’t go as planned. Maybe she was wrong about the other person feeling the same as her. Seteth hated himself for thinking it, but there was a part of him that couldn’t help feel some kind of sick happiness at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a cruel heartless thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> he scolded himself in his head, trying again to push his thoughts away so he could do his job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, as you have told me. Were you not able to?” He asked, hoping it had been the first idea rather than the second. Even if he wanted her, even if he didn’t want someone else to have her, he would rather that than to have her go through the heartbreak of unrequited love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have feelings for someone.” The woman didn’t even respond to the question, almost not acknowledging anything he had said and just repeating what she had said a moment ago. “They make me feel important. They make me feel happy. I want to spend all of my time with them…” She started. Maybe she didn’t want to talk about the reality of a confession of love, but of her feelings of love. Seteth wondered if he would be the best for this. Maybe he could figure some way to tell her that it was late, he had to close for the night and someone would be in in the morning. But as he tried to come up with an excuse she continued. “He makes me feel wanted. He makes me feel warm inside.” So it was a man that she was interested in. That narrows down the possibilities, but still Seteth hadn’t seen her being particularly fond with any of the students or faculty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is…” Seteth didn’t realize he had let his own emotions get to him so much until he felt how hard it was to talk just then. He swallowed, trying again. “That is incredible. That is something to celebrate. That is-” He started speaking, but was interrupted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to spend all of my time with him. I want to be there for him and listen to his stories, and to understand his thoughts and feelings. I want…” She trailed off. Seteth wondered what was the point of interrupting him if she didn’t know what she was going to say. He also wondered why she even came here to talk with him if she didn’t want to listen to anything he had to say to her. Honestly, he was beginning to feel rather frustrated about the whole thing, and thought again about how to get out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to feel his cock inside me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her voice cut through his mind like the sharpest blade. He shouldn’t be hearing this. Not with how he knew he felt about her. He was putting himself through the heartbreak now, not that she would know how he felt about her. He should have said something, but he was just completely flabbergasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear me?” She asked, clearly unsatisfied with his lack of a response. “I said I want his big hard cock in me. I want to feel him thrust into me. I want him to hold me down and fuck like animals. I want his hand around my throat. I want to hold onto him while I hear him grunt with pleasure and moan my name into my ear.” Her words drove him absolutely insane. This was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what this booth was to be used for. But he couldn’t stop her from talking like that. He knew it was wrong, he knew it wasn’t for him, but he had to hear more from her somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize how quiet everything was until that moment. In the dead silence of the night, Seteth heard the wet slurping sounds of motion from across the other side of the confession booth. The monastery must be mostly empty at this point, was this why she came so late at night? The things she was saying to him in confidence and privacy drove him crazy enough, but hearing this now he knew he himself would be too far gone. He could feel the bulge growing tighter and tighter in his pants, and he just had to get more of this. It was wrong, none of this should be happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Was all Seteth could say, still feeling pretty in shock. “You, uh…” How was he supposed to respond to this? “Are you sure you should be telling me all this?”  He asked timidly, going against his better judgement in the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> who I want to be telling this to.” The woman’s voice spoke, thick with desire. “Should I tell you more?” She asked slyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… The confession booth is for confessing your feelings after all. If… you think it will help you... “ Seteth gave a weak excuse, succumbing to his own desires. “To release those emotions.” He finished up, impatient to hear more from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s much more I want to release tonight.” She said, and Seteth was acutely aware of the wet sounds beside him. She was so close to him, and while he couldn’t see her other than the shadowed shape through the divider, his mind was racing with images of what she could look like in there. He listened closely, hearing next the sound of some item of clothing crinkling to the floor. “I want him to hear me. I want him to know that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet at the thought of him. That I </span>
  <em>
    <span>crave</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.” she went on, leaning against the divider and practically whispering directly into his ear. “What about you, priest? If you are working in here, when do you get to release </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotions? When do you get to let out how you feel?” That cursed divider, feeling so thin like a sheet of paper between the two of them, at the same time feeling like the thickest strongest cage keeping them apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I… Suppose I don’t have the same freedom to speak as others in here.” Seteth’s voice shook as he spoke. It was true in more ways than one, for many years now he had not been able to be open about who he truly was and how he thought about things. It really was getting hot in here, wasn’t it? Seteth’s own clothes were beginning to feel overly thick and restrictive now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you be good and tell me then?” She purred from across the thin divider. He felt her breath pass through it, blowing against his neck and sending chills up his spine. Being in such a small enclosed space everything felt all the more sensitive. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brow and listening to the sound of her voice and the sweet sound of her touching herself so close to him. “Tell me how you desire this, I know you do. Tell me how you desire </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tell me what you want to do with me. Tell me how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard this gets you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice was like the softest touch, curling it’s way around both his heart and his manhood and grasping ahold of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I-... I am. I do. I..” He had never felt like such a weak man, only able to obey her commands. Though he struggled with the words, he would push through his own shame for her. He would do anything she said in that moment. “I cannot remember the last time I felt such desire, such </span>
  <em>
    <span>pure lust</span>
  </em>
  <span> as strong as this. I… need more of you.” He practically begged, feeling his chest pounding at saying such lewd things to her. Things he knew he wanted to say to her for such a long time now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And I need more of you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She responded in kind. “I’m sure you can hear me.” She moved her hand slowly, dragging out the sound of her own slickness to punctuate her statement. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to hear you too.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want you to touch yourself to me. Let out that lust, let me have it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth was once again at the mercy of her whims, only able to do as she pleased. “Yes.” He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut for a second and failing at his attempt to hide how eager he was at that order. His hands raced to relieve how tight his pants had gotten. Seteth felt such a shame, he didn’t think he had felt quite this eager since he was a much younger man. He was sure she could hear the sounds of him undoing his belt. He even surprised himself with the small gasp he let out at finally getting his throbbing cock out and into his hand. He heard her own sound of surprise and pleasure when she heard him make that sound. “What should I do next?” He asked. It’s not like he had never done this before, but never like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And to be honest, he just wanted to hear her sinful voice tell him exactly what she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” She moaned lightly. “Stroke yourself. Pleasure yourself to the thought of me.” She gave the next order and he was quick to obey, feeling an uncontrolled moan building in his throat as he touched himself for her. “I like the sound of that.” Her voice whispered to him and he felt another rush of her hot breath passing through the divider and across his skin. “Tell me priest, do you like getting off? You must get as horny as any other man, but I never see you with another. Do you like getting off together with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Yes, yes.” Seteth repeated between gasps of air. He was complete putty in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you done this before? Have you gotten off, have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>came</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the thought of me before?” She asked, her own sounds of wetness and pleasure speeding up from beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes. I have. Yes.” Seteth felt his face burn hot. He couldn’t believe he had actually just admitted that out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to again? I’d like you to. I’d-” She was interrupted mid sentence by her own moan escaping from her lips. “I’d like to cum with you. Will… Will you cum for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes.” Seteth was already so close. Hell, he had felt so close for a while now. He had just been hanging on for not wanting this to end. He tried to hold out longer despite his agreement, but the sounds of her squeaks of pleasure as she came to orgasm sent him over the edge. The sound that the dirtiest part of his mind had been imagining coming from her for so long, that the rest of him had tried to repress until now. It was far too much for him, and Seteth soon released himself both a moan and his seed hitting onto the close wooden wall of the confessional in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth sat there, catching his breath, a million thoughts flooding to his head at once. What did he just do? There was no hiding from this, he could see his own mess coating the wood in front of him. As the panic was starting to set in he heard her voice again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was nice. I hope that person will see how I feel about them now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth froze, a new layer of panic coming over him. He couldn’t get his thoughts in order after all that had just transpired, and he sat there silent, mouth agape. Eventually the silence was broken by the sound of her shifting in the other side of the booth and then the door opening as she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth supposed all that was left was to clean up his mistakes. He could wipe away the physical evidence, but not the guilt he continued to feel inside. Luckily as it was already so late he didn’t have to worry about anyone else coming around, and he quickly retrieved some supplies to scrub the box clean. He started with the obvious mess on his side. His guilt only grew stronger as he opened the opposite side of the box and felt a disgusting excitement at seeing the wet spot she had left on the seat. And he felt disgusting himself as he scrubbed it clean on that side too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is there a name for the kink of being turned on by voices? idk but that was a heavy theme in this. Anyways I'm actively writing part 3 right now so that will be up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Third Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*puts on the spotify Heirophilia playlist and writes messy sinful priest porn* 🎵😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seteth thought of that night frequently over the next week. He was filled with both dread and thrilled by the idea of his next shift in the box. He couldn’t let something like that happen again. But it excited him. He had touched himself more times in the last week than he could remember doing it in years, and he craved more. More of her. Despite his cravings, he had mostly tried to avoid her during that week.He couldn’t handle the embarrassment and shame of looking her in the eye after what had happened between the two of them. Because while the booth was supposed to be anonymous, they both knew who was on the other side of the wall that night. The times he did see her that week was only in an official capacity, and he quickly retreated back to his office the second he was able to. But today was his day running the confession booth again, and against any better judgement he knew he wanted her to come again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching the booth to start his shift inside he already felt a twitching in his pants. If that were going to be a thing now he may need to step down from his roles with it. He couldn’t be thinking of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> when trying to help others in the booth. Most of the day was pretty standard, Seteth trying his best to repress any distracting thoughts. Though he did have to take more breaks today than he normally did. Still the day went by uneventfully until night fell. He knew it was time to close. But he couldn’t. Not until she came, and maybe he would too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the last time he stayed open late out of curiosity, today he stayed open late anxiously awaiting her return. And he was correct, as about the same time as last week he heard someone enter the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” He greeted, skipping right over past the standard confessional opening lines. He didn’t have to pretend, he knew exactly who was on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, priest.” She responded, and he felt like he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smirk on her lips. “I’ve missed you this week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I you.” He said, looking away from the divider even though he knew she couldn’t really see him through it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why have you avoided me?” She asked the question plainly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After what happened last time…” He started. “If you are here again I assume your confession did not go as planned again?” He asked, changing the topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I tried what you told me before.” The woman explained. “I told him </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I wanted. It clearly didn’t go as planned though.” She sounded frustrated but strangely not sad about the situation, which confused Seteth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” He wondered out loud. “Tell me, what has happened?” He asked, feeling both curiosity and care for her. He wondered if that was part of his mistake. By staying away from her all week he hadn’t seen how anyone was interacting with her or if anything had changed, so he still had no clue who this person was she had been talking about for the last few weeks now. “Did they not return your feelings?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not worried about that still. But nothing happened.” Silence for a few moments, “At all.” She spoke clearly and flatly, a sort of playfully annoyed tone in her voice. Seteth was more confused now, his brows furrowing as he tried to think it out. So this person returns her feelings but didn’t act upon it? Maybe they had some obligation or something and couldn’t act? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They did not act on their feelings for you?” He decided to just come out and ask her, letting his curiosity take over if it would help understand the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, throwing her hands up as the exasperated frustration finally got to her. “Seteth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you fool,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s you.” Seteth turned, finally looking directly into the grates of the confessional divider and squinting his eyes to see her, confusion clear on his face as he finally pieced it all together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… What you said before?” He asked her, finally realizing those words she said were all for him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They were for me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“You really couldn’t see past the false pretense of anonymity?” She raised her hands again, gesturing to the wooden structure around them. “</span><em><span>The</span></em> <em><span>confessional?</span></em><span>” Seteth blinked at her, feeling like such an idiot for not putting two and two together sooner. She gently placed a hand on the divider as if to touch him. “Seteth, get over here.” She smiled softly at him through the other side. He of course obeyed, getting out and opening the door of the opposite side to for once see her face to face.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth…” He spoke her name finally, not feeling obliged to be the saint he once was now that he could be honest with her. Seeing her sitting there in the small wooden booth smiling up at him with the moonlight shining down on her through the stained glass windows, she looked so beautiful. Maybe she was the real saint here, not him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My priest. My Seteth.” Her sweet words, those soft eyes and that smile beckoned him closer. The confession booth was not built for two. It was a tight fit, but he ducked his head in to get closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek and caressing her skin with his thumb. She pulled him in closer, sharing an innocent kiss with him. That kiss told him everything, how this wasn’t purely physical but that she truly cared about him the same way that he did her. But the words she spoke next told him more. “I Love you, Seteth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now will you fuck me already?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Direct, clear, concise, to the point. She said it exactly how he told her to, and he felt like putty in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Responding wordlessly, Seteth leaned in kissing her again. This time the kiss was much more passionate than their last one. Deep and full of desire, pure want and longing, and relief of finally getting what they both had wanted for so long. Nothing else mattered besides this, pure carnal emotion and desire. It didn’t matter that Seteth didn’t get it for so long, it didn’t matter that this wasn’t ‘proper’, it didn’t matter where they were. Nothing else mattered. Her hands gripped onto him as they kissed, the first time she had held onto him that much and she couldn’t get enough. Her hands fumbled around, eventually finding their way to the buttons of his outerwear and working their way down. His hands likewise caressed her, feeling her skin that felt so tough from countless battles but still so soft in his touch. He craved the taste of her, pulling away from their kiss for only a second to breathe. He wanted to continue kissing her, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span> did she need to be out of those clothes. He wanted to keep touching her skin, touching her everywhere. As he helped her out of her jacket, the two of them could only smile at each other, trying to do it as quickly as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough (though definitely not fast enough in either of their minds) Byleth sat there inside of the confessional with her breasts exposed, her skin starting to get little goosebumps and her nipples hardening from the cool night air. Seteth felt like a young man, like it was his first time seeing a woman before. It was rather ridiculous, but he didn’t have the mind to think about it too much right now. He leaned in, pushing one hand against the inner wall of the confessional and kissing her again with his other finding it’s way to one of her breasts. He gave it a gentle squeeze before moving his fingers to the nipple, brushing against it softly before giving it a pinch and playing with it. He felt the vibration of a moan in her throat through their kiss, and he knew his own desire was stirring in his pants. But before he could pleasure himself, all he wanted was to pleasure her. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her as he released her nipple, sliding his hand down into her small shorts. He obviously could tell she wanted him, but feeling her wetness for himself was even better than he had imagined it would be all week while thinking about her. And the soft noises she made into his ear drove him even more feral than he thought he could be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnn…. Seteth, please.” Byleth whispered into his ear, begging him for more as he stoked along her folds and circled around her clit. “More,” she moaned the word as his fingers explored, entering one of them into her wet pussy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you have me do?” He asked, wanting to hear her say all of her desires for him again and wanting to do as he was told as he followed her orders. As he asked the question he started pulling his hand away. He felt her slightly tense in a way like her body itself was begging him not to stop, but she quickly relaxed when she realized he was only pulling away to slide her shorts and stockings down her legs. As they snaked down her legs Seteth lowered himself, placing a kiss onto her knee and then one onto the top of her foot after he slid the stockings off her completely. Tossing the clothing aside (though not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> far away), Seteth raised her legs over his shoulders and waited patiently, his face only centimeters from her pussy. He had to fight his own desire to go right in to pleasuring her, from taking in her full beauty, but he wanted to be good and wait for her orders. His green eyes looked up at her expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddess, Seteth. I thought you were driving me crazy before.” Byleth’s smile was a sort of sloppy but real true one. She sighed, taking in the view of him looking up at her like that before speaking again. “I want you to make me feel good. I want to feel every part of you. Please Seteth, you’ve kept me waiting so long. Won’t you do that for me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you.” Seteth smiled his own devilish grin in response before leaning in. His hot breath against her most sensitive areas sent a shiver down Byleth’s spine, and she was quick to let out a gasp when she felt his lips begin to explore her for the first time. Byleth already didn’t know if she had ever felt anything so pleasurable before. His tongue flicked against her clit a few times before she felt his fingers enter her again. He twirled his tongue around her, causing her to moan as she reached down and ran her fingers through his dark green hair. His hair was soft, and after so long of </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious flirting to everyone besides him Byleth almost couldn’t believe this was finally happening. Seteth could at least pick up on the signs now, and recognizing her signs of pleasure he began to thrust his fingers into her, humming a small moan of his own satisfaction against her before moving his tongue faster. Her gentle touch on his hair turned more aggressive as her fingers wrapped through his hair and pulled his face closer. Her legs began to shake as she gasped for more air between moans of his name over and over. Her voice drove him all the more crazy as he brought her to orgasm, hearing her moan his name like that with her legs shaking and her pussy twitching against him. He continued playing with her at a much slower pace as she came down from her orgasm before stopping, kissing her softly against her inner thigh and his facial hair tickling against her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Seteth.” She spoke his name, still breathing heavy. She reached down, holding him by the chin and lifting his face to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my love?” He asked, waiting for her next command, to do anything for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not through with you.” She pinched the bottom of his chin, feeling the tuft of his beard there. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get up here and give me your cock already.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Again Seteth could do nothing but obey, and gladly so at that. He lowered her legs, standing back up to undo his belt and lower his pants. Byleth watched with desire, taking his cock into her hands as soon as it was freed. Already hard with his own desire she was pleased to see. She stroked it a few times, licking at the head before taking it into her mouth. He let out a gasp of pleasure feeling her lips around his throbbing cock but wanting more. She too wanted more, and only sucked on it a few times to get him ready before she pulled away, leaning back against the wooden wall behind her and lowering her hand to spread the lips of her pussy in front of him. “Come on. I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seteth. I want you to make me moan, to scream with pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth absolutely did not need to be told twice. He remembered the words she said last time, and how much he fantasized about her saying those words for him. Knowing now those words </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him the whole time, he felt like he had to give her what she wanted. Seteth lined himself up, entering her with such slow, precise movements. That was about the only thing slow about it all, as they both savored the insertion he quickly did just what she wanted. He held onto the wooden booth with one hand, the other grasping around her waist as he fucked her hard and rough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them let their voices out, Byleth moaning with pleasure with each hard thrust into her shaking the booth, Seteth’s own moans blending with her’s to make the most sinful choir this monastery had ever heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough that position didn’t feel like enough, and Seteth ducked back fully into the booth as much as he could, his body pressed up tight against Byleth’s as they fucked. She reached her arms around him pulling him in even closer, and he felt her nails scratch up his back sending shivers down his spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, I- fuck.” Seteth grunted into her ear. “You feel so good.” He breathed out. Byleth responded in kind with a drawn out moan of her own, unable to even get full words out. He loved every second of this. He loved seeing how mad he drove her with pleasure, and he loved knowing that she did exactly the same to him too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Seteth slammed his rock hard cock into her again he began to feel her whole body begin to shake around him. Even more than just her legs earlier, now he could feel her breaths quicken in pace, her moans raise to a higher pitch, her grip on him tighten as she pulled him in closer to her orgasm. He pulled away just enough to be able to see her breasts bouncing with each thrust and her face as she came from him, and that face completely drove him over the edge. He only had seen her make faces like that in his wildest fantasies, but now it was real and it was all for him. He didn’t even have time to pull out of her before his own orgasm completely overtook him. As he started to cum he pulled her even closer to him, tucking his face into the crook of her neck and biting down, leaving his mark on her with his sharp teeth as he came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them slowed down, still connected by their bodies as they each tried to eventually catch their breath. Seteth removed his cock from his lover, thinking of how he could discreetly get some herbs in the marketplace to prevent any unplanned pregnancies. Seteth was a family man, but he definitely didn’t want to rush into anything like that until they were ready. For now it was time to enjoy the post orgasm glow of his lover though. He slid into the booth, pulling Byleth onto his lap so they could both try to fit in the small cramped space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say last time… Fuck like animals was it?” Seteth smirked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say we did a pretty good job.” Byleth giggled, and it was the first time Seteth had heard something like that from her. She looked down at their two bodies, wet and sticky with sweat and bodily fluids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time,” Seteth started, smiling and pressing a soft kiss on the cheek of his lover. “We do have bedrooms we can do this in. You don’t just have to come to the confessional.” He teased her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seteth, I have a task for you.” The archbishop called, and her second quickly approached to hear his duties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Rhea?” He responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There have been rumors around the monastery of someone sneaking into the cathedral at night…” The archbishop explained. “And doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>unseemly</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. Someone apparently heard them in there again last night. I need you to make an announcement to the students that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated.” Seteth was glad that she was looking out the window as she spoke so she hadn’t seen his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Yes Lady Rhea. I assure you that the students will know not to do this again.” Yes. The students. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toooootally</span>
  </em>
  <span> the students who did that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my friends!! I'm so sorry this chapter took SO fucking long to get out! I was working on it and then between the stress of the US election and my chronic illness going through a massive flare recently, I wasn't able to get it finished to a point I was happy with. But I finally got my shit together! Happy birthday Seteth!! Have some fucking porn!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>